1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque support and a drive unit having such a torque support.
2. Discussion of Background Information
When an electric motor is mounted only on a shaft of the component to be driven without being connected to this component in a torque-proof manner by means of a connecting flange, for example, then the resulting reactive torque of the electric motor must be supported in some way in order to prevent the electric motor itself from rotating about its own axis. So-called torque supports are used for this purpose. The electric motor is connected by means of such torque support to a stationary component to absorb the reactive torque.
DE 10 2011 011 853 A1 describes a torque support having a spherical bearing arrangement with which the torque support can be uncoupled in terms of vibrations from an automotive frame. To this end, a spring element acting in all directions is provided as damping in the spherical bearing arrangement. In addition, the spherical bearing arrangement also permits a compensation of tolerance through the flexible spring element with which a radial offset can be compensated by a lateral tilt angle.
Tolerance compensation on the torque support is necessary and desirable per se to compensate for any alignment errors in the drive shaft with respect to the supporting structure or for thermal expansion. However, a spring element for vibration decoupling is not desirable in a normal torque support for a drive unit because it is desirable in a drive unit that the forces are introduced into the supporting structure in a tolerance-free manner as possible. Such a spring element in the torque support as that described in DE 10 2011 011 853 A1 would be counterproductive in this regard.